Problem: Simplify the expression. $-3t(2t-3)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3t}$ $ = ({-3t} \times 2t) + ({-3t} \times -3)$ $ = (-6t^{2}) + (9t)$ $ = -6t^{2} + 9t$